


【源藏】死地生花

by MiloHolic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom!Hanzo, M/M, Okami!Hanzo, Sibling Incest-sort of?, bedouin!Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 也是很早的一篇文了有除了满足我的强迫症之外没有任何意义的背景设定





	【源藏】死地生花

这几年里，这小小的城镇上总是有传闻说，阿塔卡玛是受到狼神的庇佑的。

传闻来得毫无根据，要知道，阿塔卡玛沙漠的干燥和荒凉在世界上也数一数二，不要说狼，有些地方连单细胞生物都无法生存，是真正的不毛之地。虽然附近的确有过城镇，但在智械危机之前，人类居民就早早地遗弃了这片土地，唯有在智械人口逐渐增长后，这城镇才开始重新焕发生机。

如今，这里到处是闻名而来的人类游客，和身穿异国服装的智械居民——但是没有野兽的踪迹。

所以，狼神的名声从何而来呢？

 

狼趁着月色而来。

今年的夏季，刚刚来过一次飓风袭击。智械们或许不害怕高温和干燥，却对雨水非常敏感。警报发出的一夜之间，这座小镇的地面撤成了空城，满地的雨水、被风打落的瓦砾、凋敝残花败柳。飓风过后，天空澄澈无云，一轮皓月高悬其中，将沙砾侵蚀的土色墙壁照得也一片洁白。

而白狼站在一片颓唐之中，抬起头无言地仰望着夜空。他戴着狼头的帽子，装束仿佛一位猎人，帽下长长的银发编成麻花，金色的面妆也被月光染上一层白。他并不年轻，精心修剪过的胡须已经蓄了起来，但他的面容端正而英俊，他体格健壮，神情冷峻，背上背着箭囊，手上紧紧地攥着他的武器，一把弓。

假若没有沉重的呼吸与流下的汗水，在夜色和月光下他就宛如一位神明。

白狼体格并不纤弱，脚步却非常轻盈。他的目的地非常明确，他要趁着无人的机会，去拜访一位巫毒祭司。

在几年前，他杀害胞弟，离开部族之后，便不再受到阿塔卡玛的人类的欢迎，他们唾弃他为“弑亲者”，将一切大门对他关闭起来。只有在这个人类居民寥寥、对人类邻居的纷争置身事外的智械城镇上，他可以稍稍地接近一点家乡。也只有这位与智械为邻，与世无争的巫毒祭司，还愿意接受他的祈祷，聆听他的忏悔，代他施以祝福。

不是给他，而是给他死去的胞弟。

他无视了关闭的商铺大门，钻进一条小巷，在这一户的侧面有一扇隐蔽的小门，只要他敲出暗号，祭司就会为他开门。

一切和去年一样顺利。屋内燃着焚香，但并不如往常那般浓郁得他头都会疼起来。祭司已经坐在了内室的门后，一道薄薄的门帘挡在他们中间，氤氲的烛光投射一个模糊的人影。

他放下自己的武器，走上前去，跪坐在蒲团里。帘后的人已经看到了他，却并不着急开始为他准备祈祷和祭祀。白狼也不催促，只是耐心地坐在原处。

良久，祭司才终于开口：“那些智械，他们都管你叫狼神。”

祭司的声音似乎被什么神乎其神的法术和药物混杂成一团，甚至连是男是女都难以辨析。白狼皱了皱眉头：“智械也会相信这种传闻，真是奇怪。”

“我能说什么呢，并不是所有智械都一心追随科学，我的朋友。”祭司的声音里微微带着笑意，“……正如不是所有的兄弟都能和睦相处。”

“够了。”白狼喝止道，“完成我的要求，我就会离开。”

“如果我说我拒绝呢？”帘后的人摊手说，“你在附近的人类社区里名声可不好，‘弑亲者’。”

“所以？你也想取我这条命吗？”白狼冷笑起来，“你不是第一个试图杀我的人，也不会是最后一个。”

他试图从蒲团上站起身来，却险些整个倒下去，不知为何，他的身体使不上一丝力气，这样猛地试图站起来，眼前也开始变得模糊，居然要连他的意识也一同剥夺了。

“杀你？不。”身份不明的祭司站了起来，他轻而易举地掀开那道薄薄的门帘，站在白狼的面前，他的声音不再是男女莫辨的模糊，而是白狼十分熟悉的低沉；他的衣饰鲜艳得几乎夸张，头巾的靛蓝色一看就出自上佳的染料，几乎将他的头包裹得严严实实，只露出一张遮住整张脸的面具。严格意义上来讲，就连这位陌生人究竟是智械还是人类都无从辨别，但白狼认得这个面具。曾经，他就是用这张面具挡住胞弟的脸，好为他隔绝干燥的风沙，和不友善的视线。

“你值得比这更严厉的惩罚。”

在彻底失去意识之前，他对自己说，我一定是在做梦。

 

白狼和他的“贝都因”，并非一母所生。

白狼的母亲来自远东，是一位外柔内刚的女子。可惜她始终无法适应阿塔卡玛过度干燥的天气和游牧民族颠沛流离的迁徙，很早就去世了。那时白狼还在襁褓之中。他们父亲的续弦是一个流落在南美的贝都因女人，因而她生下的孩子也被族人们称为‘小贝都因’。

虽说是异母兄弟，白狼和小贝都因的确是从小一起长大的。他们的父母虽然贵为王族，却成日疲惫而忙碌，于是两位小王子互相扶持，一同玩耍，在这不毛之地中渐渐长大。那时，白狼真心实意地觉得，自己会永远用羽翼保护着自己的弟弟。

假若不是命运弄人，他们本不至于走向自相残杀的路。

 

他醒过来的时候依然昏昏沉沉。不管那焚香里放了什么，效果都十分强劲。白狼发现自己侧卧在一张柔软的床上，半张脸都陷进了散发着香气的床单之中。他试图起身，却发现自己不光浑身无力，还被绑了起来——他的上衣和帽子都不见了，双手被绑在身后，绑他的人对绳结一定颇有心得，互相缠绕的绳结卡在他胸肌之间的沟壑里，将他的胸肌越发地衬托出来，在烛光下显得无比地色情。

白狼又惊又怒，他不知道自己睡着了多久，也不知道自己身处何方。紧闭的门缝里透出些许阳光——外面的天已经亮了。

而这个陌生人——他一厢情愿地认为这是个陌生人——好整似暇地坐在床边，歪着脑袋看着一脸窘迫的白狼。

“这是哪门子的‘惩罚’？”他恶狠狠地说，“这是纯粹的侮辱。”

“所以才叫惩罚啊，哥哥。”

“不许叫我‘哥哥’！”他愤怒地吼道，“我的弟弟已经死了！”

“没错，被你杀死的。”陌生人轻描淡写地接话道，“而你每年都来到这种地方，像做贼一样偷偷摸摸地纪念他。”

他伸出手，捧住面具的下颚，熟练地将它取了下来。

在那熟悉的面具之下，果然也是一张熟悉的脸。他看起来长大了一些，没有了当初十几岁少年的稚气未脱——他的弟弟已然是个年轻英俊的男人了。

我一定是在做梦。他再次对自己说。

“你一定在对自己说，你这是在做梦。”贝都因嘲笑道，“你什么时候才能停止欺骗自己，哥哥？”

“这、这不可能——”

“我们的人生已经被一大堆不可能占据了，多几个又何妨，哥哥？”贝都因张开双手，脸上带着轻松的微笑，“比如我其实不是父亲的儿子，而且还大逆不道地疯狂爱上了我没有血缘的哥哥？”

 

这是他准备带进坟墓里的秘密。

游牧民资与农耕民族不同，他们对王室的血脉并无执着。假若领头的是一位强者，哪怕是女人，他们也甘愿跟随。但是小王子竟然不是老国王的亲生儿子，这依然是奇耻大辱。

在白狼刚刚得知这个可怕消息的晚上，对一切惊涛骇浪浑然不觉的小王子吻了他，告诉自己的哥哥自己其实早已爱上了他。

然而他等到的不是告白对象的答复，而是杀戮的尖刀。

 

“你是怎么……”白狼的呼吸急促起来，他无法相信眼前的一切，甚至觉得说完这句话的力气都要丧失了。

贝都因没有回答，他的手覆在自己的左侧胸口，那是白狼的刀刺进去的地方，上好的衣料稍稍拉开，就露出了心口。那里留着一个狰狞的伤疤，一生也无法完全愈合。

久已熄灭的悔意重新燃烧了起来。他曾经多少次想过，假如有一日能有幸来到弟弟的面前，他一定跪下向他忏悔。然而此时本人就在面前，他却无法说出只言片语。我当时脑子不清醒，我不是真的想杀你，我一直在后悔……他张了张嘴，声音仿佛卡在喉中，泄出的只有几个破碎的音节。

“嘘。”贝都因对他笑了笑，爬上床来骑在几乎已经被彻底脱光的白狼身上；他看起来没有丝毫怨恨，笑容一如既往，“什么也别说……你只要默默地接受你的‘惩罚’就好，哥哥。”

 

银色的发辫被解开，散乱地铺在殷红的床单上，仿佛鲜血的池水里开出洁白的睡莲。他们从过去开始就不同，贝都因是早在十五岁就开了荤的花花公子，而他是即便身为第一继承人也少近女色的“禁欲人士”。白狼从没想过弟弟用来挑逗女人的花招也可以用在自己的身上。贝都因的亲吻就像无言的膜拜，从他的眉梢吻到乳尖。他的一只手向下毫无顾忌地伸进他的裤子里，无需多少技巧就挑起了兄长的情欲，他被奔波和苦闷压抑得太久，即便是金色的眼妆也掩不住生理欲望给他眼角泛起的微红。贝都因无声地笑了笑。

这自然不能被称为惩罚，但也不能算是你情我愿的性爱。对他而言，这只是一份尘封多年的礼物，终于到了拆封的时候。而对白狼而言，这又是什么呢？

假如你真的讨厌我到恨不能杀我而后快，为什么你不反抗，甚至不开口责骂我？

很快，下身的裤子也无法再阻挡贝都因的手。室内的温度上升得很快，不知是欲望的蒸腾还是因为外面日渐三竿。白狼难耐地向后仰去，仿佛溺水一般发出急促的呼吸，贝都因的欲望和他自己的靠在一起，被一只手握住迅速而甚至有些粗暴地撸动着。被绑缚在身后的手被躯体的重量压得难受，逼迫得白狼不得不挺起胸膛，于是被舔吻成了樱桃红的挺立乳珠和被汗水打湿的喉结，都如数地呈递到贝都因的眼前来。

小兔崽子也不和他客气，毫不犹豫地一口咬了上去。贝都因一点儿也没有注意力道，在他的兄长的喉上留下一个红红的牙印。白狼发出一声短短的低吼，喷射而出的液体随即沾湿了贝都因的手。

多年的积压使得白狼射出的液体多而浓厚，不仅弄脏了弟弟的手，还有几滴飞溅到了唇边和胸口。他喘得如同刚刚跑过了几公里，下意识地伸出舌头舔去一滴液体，还没来得及说出哪怕一句话，便被抬起了下巴——迎接他的是一个急切而情色的吻。方才握着他的双手转而开始用力揉捏他的臀，带着再赤裸不过的暗示，被精液沾湿的手试探着入口。

年轻的贝都因不允许他说话，他所有的爱与欲与念与求，都化作明王之火，要将狼神困在其中。

 

情事很快就攀上了顶点。进入白狼的身体时，贝都因险些失控。他将他的哥哥翻了个个，丝毫不提松绑的事，就着无比屈辱的背入姿势与他结合。他肌肉分明的背部和并不纤细却线条优美的腰，因为不适和疼痛而颤抖，有汗水从白狼的脊背上流淌下来，紧致的臀部被那根巨大的东西楔在其中，臀瓣因为方才的揉搓而微微泛红，甚至可以看见他手指的形状。

他的哥哥，长长的白发被汗水打湿，落在他的眉眼与唇间，表情就正如一位遭了奇耻大辱，难以承受痛苦，却也无法抵抗堕落的快乐的神明。

贝都因觉得有一把火从心底燃烧了起来。他的撞击速度开始变得不受控制，掐住白狼侧腰的手也留下了浅红的指痕。突然，白狼的身体弹跳了一下，他仿佛被掐到什么地方一样发出一声短暂的惊呼，勉力维持的防线顿时分崩离析。

“啊……！”

他顿时就知道自己找对了地方。贝都因就是在这时给兄长松了绑，制住他惯用的右手。这其实毫无必要。白狼已经在他身下软成了一滩水，被绑缚过久而几乎失去知觉的手只能紧紧抓住床单，仿佛落水者抓住救命的稻草。他反复撞击着兄长的前列腺，包裹着他的软肉不再紧张到僵硬，他的进犯也不再困难重重。各种体液混合在一起，令结合处发出羞耻的水声，甚至有些顺着白狼发抖的大腿流下。

他放缓速度，去抚摸兄长的脸庞，他几乎把自己的下唇咬出了一个血印。贝都因的眼神暗了暗，将兄长拦腰抱起。

白狼从未如此直白地领略过胞弟的力气，他的身体毫无防备地向后坐去，体内的凶器顿时抵达了一个前所未有的深度。他觉得自己被劈开、填满，而罪魁祸首拉开他绵软无力的双腿，还在以惊人的腰力、毫无廉耻的姿势继续侵犯他。被知晓了弱点的白狼无法抵挡，他发出的呻吟仿佛求饶，似乎还带着哭音，这种双腿大开坐在弟弟身上被上上下下干得眼角发红的模样——就仿佛一个堕落的神。

“真可惜这里没有镜子……应该让哥哥你看看你自己的样子。”贝都因啃咬着他的后颈，坏心眼地说道。在极乐和羞耻之中起伏的白狼肩头被印满了吻痕和牙印，扭曲的背肌无比色情，没过多久，他就再次达到了高潮。

贝都因一口咬住白狼的侧颈，他可以感受到薄薄的皮肤下生命的脉动，贲张的血脉里此时流淌的血里都含满了情欲，他虽不是野兽，他却像一只公狼般，仿佛可以闻见发情的气味。这个人属于他。他可以确认一遍又一遍，结果绝不会改变。

于是，他也心满意足地射在了白狼的体内。

 

贝都因仿佛有无限的精力，将他的哥哥来回折腾了数遍。最后他终于决定放过兄长，才在他的身边躺下，亲昵地靠在白狼肩头，好像已经忘了前几十分钟里他是如何凶狠地侵犯和啃咬身边的这个人。

白狼的情况则比他糟得多。他觉得自己像是被卡车碾过了腰，贝都因技巧娴熟，然而急色得要命，他的嗓子已经哑了，腿好像都要合不拢了。而他的手还是缓缓地抬起，落在了弟弟的喉头。

贝都因以毫无畏惧的平静眼神看着他：“你要再杀我一次吗，哥哥？”

白狼没有理睬他，但内心很清楚，自己无法再下手第二次：“折辱我，用对待妻子的办法令我臣服于你，这就是你惩罚我的办法？”

而年轻人面对这个问题，却出人意料地微笑了起来。他自己的手覆上那只卡住自己喉咙的手，就是这只手挽弓而射，就是这只手刺出险些贯穿他心脏的那一刀。假如他要死，他并不怕死在他的手下。他们虽都有着远东的血脉，骨子里却依然是沙漠里长大的男人，从生下来开始身边就杀机四伏，走不过三步的沙丘之下，也许就是累累的人类白骨和智械残骸。和爱相比，这些近在眼前的死有什么好怕的呢？

“让我问你一件事，哥哥。”他慢条斯理地说，“我从你的祭司口中听来了一些非常有趣的东西。”

白狼的手猛地抖了一下，力道似乎也轻了。

“你是不是一直都不知道你的巫毒祭司其实是个女人？她可把你忏悔的每一句话都记得清清楚楚。”他继续说，“比如……你曾经告诉过她，你犯下的最大的罪是怀抱‘不该有的感情’，引诱自己的兄弟堕落，而又杀害了他？”

室内的灯光并不明亮，他还是看见白狼的耳朵似乎变红了。

“为什么你会这么想？”贝都因一脸无辜，“明明是我先告白的啊？”

“这不是重点……”

“那帮我个忙吧。”贝都因坐起身来，将那只本意取他性命的手放在自己的心口，“‘不该有的感情’到底是什么？”

白狼抽回手别过头去拒绝和他对视。他的哥哥总是这样，一个利落坦荡的男子汉，却无法正视自己的真心。

“我是想找你复仇的，兄长。”贝都因继续靠在白狼的肩头，他们看不见彼此的脸，然而白狼熟悉这语调，无论何时，只要他想要什么，用这语气对着兄长拼命地撒娇，总归能得偿所愿，“那一刀真的好痛。”

“……”

“母亲的亲信把我救了下来，送到了我生父的国家。你猜我在那里遇见了什么人？”

“……”

“我同父异母的兄弟！真是神奇，那也是一对亲兄弟，就像是你和我的倒影。那位哥哥和你长得像极了，而且非常温柔，绝不会拿刀指着我。”

“……”

“但是他不是你——他不是我的狼神。他也有一个爱慕他的弟弟，他们这样亲近，每天都在一起，但是假若不说出口来，很快就会天各一方。”他蹭了蹭白狼裸露的皮肤，“我知道，在他们这些异乡人的规矩里，同宗的兄弟彼此相爱是禁忌。可是为什么呢？”贝都因叹息一声，“他们可以忍受如此痛苦的离别，却不敢说出一句真心话？”

“……”

“我只是想告诉你，我绝不会像那个胆小鬼一样，”他想起源氏写满犹豫的脸，不屑地哼了一声，“无论接下来会怎么样，我都要告诉你，当时我对你说过的每一句话都发自真心。”他伸手将一缕白发缠绕在指尖，落下一个亲吻，“我无意羞辱你，但我要占有你。如果走出这扇门，你就要重新刺穿我的心脏，我也不会束手就擒，我会打倒你，像夺战利品一样把你夺走。”

“……”良久，白狼终于发出一声无奈而苦涩的轻笑，“你总是这样无所畏惧。”

“爱就是让人勇敢，哥哥。”

“不，爱让我们畏首畏尾，脆弱不堪。”白狼反驳他，“你还年轻，热情就像一团火一样，你不知道自己面对的是什么。我不该用自己身上的毒去感染你，是我领你走上了歪路。你本该娶一个美丽的妻子，拥有一个大家庭，快乐地活到终老，而不是在我的身上浪费时间。”

“我顽固不化的兄长啊。”贝都因叹息一声，一个轱辘从床上站起身来，“你简直就像这阿塔卡玛沙漠本身，无论多少雨水落进来，你都坚持不改变自己的模样。”

白狼没有理会他，也从床上下来。激烈的性事让他呲牙咧嘴了一会儿，但他还是穿起了自己的衣服，决意离开：“把我的弓和箭还给我。”

“你要走吗？”

“我不会杀你。”白狼的声音显得十分沧桑，“但我们不应再见了，弟弟。”

贝都因被他的话击得仿佛一下失去了气力，他垂下肩膀，看起来甚是可怜。白狼戴上帽子，看到他这副模样，本想像以前那般伸手去揉揉他的头，然而手悬在半空，半晌还是讷讷地撤了回去：“你很快就会发现这一切都是错误的。”

“……先是承认爱我，却又将我推开。”贝都因气恼地摇头，“你也认为爱我是错误的吗，兄长？”

沉默在他们的对视中蔓延，是白狼率先挪开了目光。贝都因以不容拒绝的力道一把抓住他的手，而语气也是同样的不容拒绝：“过来，哥哥。”

他很少这么强硬，白狼也就纵容了他。贝都因拉着他离开了这间小屋。屋外的街市上已经有了些许人气，一些回到地面的智械居民开始来来回回地搬运着货物，打理店铺；太阳已经西斜，照这个势头，过不了几个小时就会彻底落下地平线。飓风吹走了云，这会是个晴朗的夜晚。

他的弟弟抓着他的手，领着他向北一路走去。他望着弟弟的背影，不知何时贝都因已经脱去了少年稚嫩的模样，肩膀和脊背变得宽阔，原本纤细的手臂已经肌肉坚实。他不知道自己是不是真的再也不会和他相见，但此时，他着实不愿把眼睛从他身上挪开。

他们走了大约有一个小时。城镇不大，他们很快就走到了边缘，熙熙攘攘的建筑逐渐变得稀疏，在阻挡风沙的高墙之外，就是一年几乎滴雨不落的阿塔卡玛沙漠。地势很平坦，刺眼的夕阳一瞬间夺走了白狼的视力，他低下头，好一会儿才适应过来。

“哥哥，快看！”贝都因雀跃地呼唤。

白狼抬起头来。在他眼前，不再是枯槁的黄沙，而是满目的草绿和浅粉。娇嫩的叶在西斜的阳光下闪耀着光芒，漫山遍野，形成无边的花海。

——“我顽固不化的兄长啊，你正如阿塔卡玛沙漠本身。”

贝都因抓着他的手，脸不知是因为风吹、日晒还是兴奋，变得通红：“是飓风！飓风带来的雨滋润了阿塔卡玛，谁会知道，这种连骆驼都撑不了多久的死地下面，居然沉睡着大片的种子呢？”

白狼没有回答。他被眼前的美景震慑了。从来，在他的心目中，这片沙海所拥有的无非是有限的资源、无限的争夺和看不到尽头的死亡。贝都因捧住他的脸，逼他转头看着自己，余晖从他的脑后发出光来，灼热的双眼映衬得他的弟弟仿佛太阳的神一般明亮。

“我不在乎你想不想见我，也不在乎你要逃到哪里。你是爱我的，哥哥，所以无论你走到哪里我都会抓到你。”

“我的兄长，你正如这阿塔卡玛沙漠本身。假如雨水打动不了你，我愿成为飓风。直到让花在所有的沙丘上绽放之前，我都不会停止自己的追寻。”

他们在沙砾与花的包围、天与余晖的照耀下亲吻。这一次，没有任何欲念，只是纯粹的思慕。白狼终于闭上了双眼，似乎有什么东西真的在他的心里偷偷地发了芽。他想开口，然而亲吻的间隙中漏出的只有无言的叹息。

是的，我的确爱你。他如此想道。

愿爱也能使我勇敢。

 

When love beckons to you, follow him,

Though his ways are hard and steep.

——Kaleel Gibran


End file.
